The goal of this Core is to provide methods for the assessment of elderly persons studied in the other projects, expand portals of entry for recruitment of persons to study, establish and maintain a center wide clinical and neuropsychological assessment battery, and continue to refine and monitor assessment measures for continuing controlled treatment studies. In addition, the CC has a goal of exploring phenomenology, course, and outcome of later life depressive disorders.